


Random Park

by RainGoddess400



Category: South Park
Genre: Humor, M/M, Random & Short, With crack pairings also, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainGoddess400/pseuds/RainGoddess400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just random one-shots featuring pairings I like/rarely see</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheesy Pick-up lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with a humor and slash fic each chapter a one-shot containing the pairings I like/rarely see. The parings are:  
> Stenny
> 
> Cryde
> 
> Style
> 
> Creek
> 
> Staig
> 
> Crenny
> 
> Twyle and Styde
> 
> First up is Stenny, please enjoy and South Park does not belong to me)

Kenny McCormick was a natural born flirt.

He would try to pick up anyone who caught his eyes, and would stroll over to him/her all slow and seductive like, but the sexy moment would be ruined by his cheesy pick up lines. They would give him a blank stare for a brief moment then leave the blonde, but one girl once told him, "You're hella sexy an' all, but your pick-up lines suck ass."

He replied with another corny line about doing...you know what. Ahem. The pick-up lines he said to the females were:

_"_ _Hey baby, you sure are fine. Wanna be mine?"_

_"You're lips sure do look lonely…would they like to meet mine?"_

_"Hey girl, you alone? If so, I'll keep you company."_

And his so-called famous one, _"You wanna know what's big? Your house, you perv."_ Those all failed (Obviously), and Kenny went to picking up guys next.

To the males he would say:

_"Nice shirt. Is it made of boyfriend material?"  
_

_"Wanna play video games at your place tonight? I'll be your controller."_

_"Hey I know I just met you, but would you like to call me maybe?"_  And his so-called famous line was the same one he used on the girls.

Saying that earned him a black eye once but meh, he still looked good.

* * *

Kenny, Stan, Kyle, and Craig were behind the school during lunch on a Monday afternoon; Kenny calling them his "Top 3 guys to date out of the whole school." His two best friends were giving him an "Are you serious?" look while Craig looked uninterested.

Kenny gave them a sly smile. "I guess you're all wondering why you three sexy fuckers are out here with my beautiful self, huh?" He asked with a wink.

"No shit," Stan and Kyle chorused.

"I could care less, I only came out here for a smoke," Craig said flipping Kenny off. He took out a cigarette and a lighter from his back pockets, then began lighting the cancer stick.

Kenny ignored their comments. "Yeah whatever, anyway I called you all out here to…" he paused suddenly.

There was silence.

After seconds of him just standing there saying nothing, Stan crossed his arms as he gave him an impatient stare. "Any day now," he drones. 

Kenny began to tap his chin in thought, appearing to not had heard him. The noirette pinched the bridge of his nose irritably, Kyle groaned as he face palmed, and Craig continued to smoke; completely ignoring the blonde's existence.

A few additional moments passed by until Kenny snapped his fingers. He sauntered up to his first vic-I mean one of his top 3 guys- Stan. "Hey Stan," Kenny whispered into his ear making him shudder. "I know we're best friends an' all, but wanna get to know each other better? I know the perfect place. Yours." He pulled back not giving Stan a chance to reply back (Not like he had anything to say in his stunned state) and kissed him dead on his lips. Kyle gasped and Craig's cigarette slipped out his slightly wide opened mouth and fell to the ground.

After five seconds, Kenny pulled back and smiled coquettishly at Stan, whose expression of shock never changed, his cheeks a deep red. Craig stared at the blonde for a moment then shook his head. "Should've known you were up to somethin' like this you freakin' perv. I'm gone." He walked away flipping Kenny off once more.

"U-umm yeah, I think I'm gonna go too," Kyle said sheepishly as he took some steps back. "So uh see ya, and have fun!" He ran away leaving poor Stan in the clutches of their perverted friend.

 _"Kyle you bastard, you're so dead for ditching me,"_ Stan thought glaring at the redhead's retreating figure.

Kenny wrapped an arm around the noirette's slim waist. "So you wanna take me up on the offer?" He asked moving his eyebrows up and down, still smiling flirtatiously.

Stan gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Had to rack my brain for cheesy pick up lines, didn't wanna google them….should have lol I hope you enjoyed and as always the next chapter will be up soon, the next paring: Style)


	2. Kyle the Badass Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the second chapter featuring Style. Please enjoy)

Kyle Broflovski was sat on a nearby bench at the park, trying to study for an upcoming test next week. His boyfriend Stan, and his other two friends Kenny and Cartman (More like archenemy) were playing 2-on-1 football in this freakishly cold weather on a Saturday afternoon.

Stan had begged him to tag along, saying that he would be lonely if he wasn't there to cheer him on against Kenny and fatass. Giving Kyle his best puppy dog look, the redhead gave in and was rewarded a big sloppy kiss on the lips and here he was now; regretting giving in to his irresistible boyfriend's begging. He got him every time with that, and Kyle couldn't help but notice that he's been doing that a lot more lately.

"Kyle watch out!"

Said redhead narrowly dodged an oncoming football that was launched his way, he sat up glaring at the laughing bastard who threw it.

Stan jogged over to his irritated boyfriend. "You okay babe?" He asked slowing to a stop. "Fatass is such dick for that."

Kyle dusted the snow off of his soaked notebook before closing it. "Yeah I'm okay...after I beat that fat piece of shit's face in first," he seethed watching the snickering fat teen jog over to them with Kenny following.

"You okay Ky?" Kenny asked. "It didn't graze your beautiful face did it? If so-"

"No it didn't Kenny, I'm fine," Kyle interrupted reassuringly. "But fatass won't be once I bash your fat face in, I bet you threw that on purpose."

"So what if I did? The hell your scrawny Jew ass gonna do about it?" Cartman challenged with his his arms crossed. Stan was about to say something to defend his boyfriend, but Kyle stood up setting his notebook down on the bench then walked away from them.

Stan stared at his leaving form. "Kyle?!" He called out. "Where are you going?!"

When he didn't receive a response, he scowled at Cartman. Kenny stifled a laugh. "Stan," he jabbed a thumb in Kyle's direction. "You might wanna back away from Cartman."

Both Stan and Cartman raised a confused eyebrow, and looked in the direction Kenny was pointing in. Stan had barely any time to blink when he saw a flash of orange pass by him, and face kicked Cartman onto the snow. He blinked twice, gawking at Kyle with his mouth wide open that a stray fly almost flew in. He closed his mouth and swatted the fly away, then neared his boyfriend. "Dude! What the hell was that?!"

Kyle straightened out his jacket before turning to the surprised looking noirette with a small smile. "Something I picked up from Kenny. Took me no time at all to get it down," he explained widening his grin.

Kenny walked over to them with a proud smirk. "I have taught you well young Kyle. You've made me so proud to be your sensei," he praised with fake tears streaming down his face.

"Of course," Kyle bowed his head. "I was taught from the best."

They high-fived each other while Stan just gaped at them. "You two are weird," he deadpanned. "But that was some sick shit though, glad I have a badass boyfriend." Kyle blushed bashfully as he scratched his cheek

"You have me to thank for," Kenny said winking.

Stan rolled his eyes wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Wanna head over to my place for some pizza and game time?" He offered.

"Hell yeah!" Kenny beamed. Kyle just nodded his head. They left the park, but Kyle returned shortly after to retrieve his notebook; leaving behind an unconscious Cartman with a boot-print embedded on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: I don't know why but for some reason I had got the idea of Kenny teaching Kyle crazy shit like that lol I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon, the next paring: Crenny)


	3. The Annoying Blonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the third chapter featuring Crenny. Please enjoy)

Craig Tucker was annoyed. _Very_ annoyed.

His peaceful afternoon was interrupted by an annoying blonde by the name Kenny McCormick.

Craig was at Stark's Pond on a beautiful Thursday afternoon. He had skipped school because he didn't want to see a certain idiot who'd been attached to him like a lost puppy as of late. The sun was out with little clouds in the light blue sky, the birds were chirping and flying about, and the weather was really nice. Not too cold nor too hot. Craig was spending this peaceful afternoon alone while sitting on a bench littered with little snow by a snow covered tree, smoking and enjoying the tranquil scenery.

It was sadly ruined by an "Oi Tuuuucker!" from behind him.

Cue a record needle scratch.

Sighing, Craig crushed his cigarette with his forefinger and thumb. His relaxation period coming to a short end. The annoying blonde jogged over to the annoyed noirette with a smile on his annoyingly handsome face.

Wow...everything was annoying to Craig today apparently. Annoying moron ruining his non-annoying afternoon at the not so annoying Stark's pond. Annoying asshole.

"What the hell do you want?" Craig asked in his well known monotone voice. He crushed his already crumbled cigarette into the snow with his boot.

Kenny continued to smile, ignoring Craig's question. "What're you doin' out here all by yourself? Left me hangin' at school, so not cool. Oh hey I rhymed."

"Obviously to be alone. You have friends so hang out with them and go away," Craig grumbled staring across at the pond.

"Yeah, I know but I wanted to hang out with you today so nope I'm not goin' anywhere," Kenny reasoned plopping himself down next the to Craig. He rested his head on the noirette's broad shoulder, but wasn't shrugged off so he decided to tell him a joke to enlighten the mood.

After a couple of seconds of silence, Kenny smiled at the joke he had formed in his head. He sat up looking at Craig, and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. The stoic faced teen didn't acknowledge him. Kenny proceeded poking his shoulder at a rapid pace until Craig finally directed his attention to him after like what, 100 taps?

"Freakin' finally, jeez. What if it was important?" Kenny pouted.

Craig rolled his eyes as he stuffed his hands into his jacket's pockets. "If that was the case then you would've told me already whether I was paying attention or not," he deadpanned.

Kenny blinked. "Oh yeah, good point."

"You're an idiot," Craig shook his head.

"Wanna hear a joke?" Kenny asked ignoring his comment.

Craig shrugged. "I really don't have a choice so shoot, and it better be funny."

The blonde waved him off. "Of course it'll be funny and if I make you laugh, you have to kiss me," he challenged with a sly smile.

Craig quirked an amused eyebrow. "Alright you're on."

"Okay, what do you call two bees dressed up as ghosts?" 

Amber eyes dulled in color, losing interest rapidly. "Since when do bees dress up?"

"Just guess already," Kenny pouted again.

"I don't know."

Kenny stifled a laugh. "Boo bees!" 

Craig stared at the laughing teen, shook his head again but with a small smile on his lips. "Seriously McCormick? That was lame as hell, but I'll give you props for trying."

Kenny stopped laughing after a few seconds, catching his breath as he wiped a stray tear from his eye. "Really? So you gonna kiss me now?" 

Craig shrugged a second time. "Mainly cuz I don't wanna hear another shitty joke like that again."

"Yeah yeah, shitty or not you smiled so that's something," the silly blonde said smiling triumphantly.

Craig took his hands out of his pockets to cross his arms. "The challenge was to make me laugh not smile dumbass."

Kenny's hazel eyes brightened at his statement. "So that means you actually wanna kiss me? Wow Tucker I didn-"

He's cut off by a pair of lips meeting his own and just as fast as their lips met, the pair were gone much to Kenny's dissatisfaction; but he didn't let it show. He touched his lips with wide eyes as Craig sat back, and returned his eyes to the slightly frozen pond.

"...Wanna hear another joke?"

Kenny McCormick was without a doubt annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Had fun typing this lol I hope you enjoyed and the next paring: Cryde)


	4. Anime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the fourth chapter featuring Cryde. Please enjoy)

Clyde Donovan was with his grumpy boyfriend on a Friday night. They were at Craig's house, and in his room when he had called Clyde over after arguing with his parents.

The Tucker's never supported their son for being gay, and when he told them that he was going over to his boyfriend's house that afternoon, his mother forbid him from going with a middle finger. Craig returned the gesture, ignoring her and heading out of the door.

When he returned home that evening, he was greeted by his displeased parents flipping him off once he'd stepped foot into the living room. "You have a lot of nerve coming back here after you'd so disrespectfully disobeyed me," Laura said angrily.

Craig rolled his eyes as he flipped both her and his father off. "I don't need any of you telling me what to do, I'm 18 now and I plan on moving out of this shit house soon. So until then I'm doin' whatever the hell I wanna do, so you two can shove your orders up your-"

"Listen here Craig Motherfucking Tucker," Thomas demanded, cutting him off. "As long as you're in this house you will-"

"Yeah well I don't have long so you're just gonna have to deal," he interrupted the man in return. Craig flipped them off with both middle fingers raised, and they copied him. He marched upstairs to his room.

"Why can't he behave like sweet little Ruby?" His mother sighed when Craig was out of sight. His father nodded his head in agreement, Ruby smiled from her position at the top of the stairs then returned to her room after hearing the commotion.

After that BS, Craig called Clyde over. Craig told him to enter through the front door so he could see his asshole parents' reaction, and needless to say, it was worth it. Their face was so red with anger that they stated that they were leaving the house, but not without taking Craig's Red Racer DVD's. Craig kissed his boyfriend in victory as they left with his DVD's, knowing later on he would miss them greatly (He bought those with his money, not them!)

Afterwards, they went to Craig's room and sat on his bed. "Sooo ummm," Clyde began, breaking the awkward silence. "Wanna do something? Play video games? Watch a movie?"

"I planned on watching Red Racer, but those bastards took my DVD's," Craig complained scowling at his t.v.

Clyde sighed, but then got an idea. He got up on all fours, and crawled over to the noirette's desk to retrieve his laptop. Once he grabbed it, he crawled back next to Craig. Said teen looked at him as he began to work on his laptop. After a minute or two, the brunette smiled. "Look here," Craig glanced over at his laptop's screen, and raised an eyebrow. "We can watch this instead."

"Ajin: Demi-human? Have you seen it before? I thought you didn't like scary stuff," Craig pointed out as he looked back at his boyfriend.

Clyde gave him a one-armed shrug. "Only the first two episodes, and it's not that scary or really scary in general...as far as I know, but you still wanna watch it?"

"Guess so." Craig got up to turn off the lights thus the two started watching the anime.

After three episodes, Craig thought of something. "McCormick needs to be in this. He dies pretty much all the time, and comes back to life like it's nothing. The only difference would be that he would have a monster in him or whatever the hell those things are, plus Kaito's hot."

Clyde paused the video to look at him. "Kenny does? Since when? And yeah I agree, Kaito is hot."

Craig just shook his head, forgetting that only certain people can remember Kenny's deaths. Clyde wasn't one of them. "Nothing, let's finish watching this, it's really good so far."

Clyde nodded in agreement. "Yeah it really is, aaand it helped you get over your shitty day today," he said playfully nudging his arm.

"Tch, don't remind me. Oh yeah save this website, I'm goin' to this from now on..well until I get my Red Racer DVD's back."

Clyde smiled. "Sure thing." And they continued watching the anime in each others arms until **3:00 a.m**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Freaking loooove Ajin, it's a really good anime and is totally worth the watch and they also need to hurry with another season, leaving it off with a cliffhanger was so not cool. I hope you enjoyed and the next paring: Creek)


	5. Coffee and Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the fifth chapter featuring Creek. Please enjoy)

"U-umm Craig, where are we going?" Tweek Tweak asked his boyfriend.

"You'll see," the noirette simply told him. Tweek sighed and let the teen continue to drag him to wherever he was taking them.

Craig had pulled the crazy haired blonde away from school during lunch, and was now headed somewhere he didn't know. The only thing they took along with them was Tweek's coffee canteen and Craig's bookbag. Tweek already knew something was up because Craig never brought a bookbag to school, but he decided not to question it for it could probably be a surprise he was storing in there.

They've been dating for fours years now, ever since middle school and it's thanks to Craig that Tweek didn't twitch, experience spaz attacks, nor believed in the underpants gnomes anymore...Well much under the gnomes part, but his paranoia remained though occurred at occasional times. Tweek still wondered where his underwear kept disappearing off to at night, faintly believing that it was the thieving dwarves but kept the notion a secret from Craig.

It's five minutes later, and they have yet to have made it to their destination. They'd entered the woods a minute ago, Tweek silently prayed to God that they weren't lost. "How long until we get there? My feet are killin' me and..." He shook his canteen and paled." I'm running low on coffee!" Craig knew, without a doubt, that he was about to go on a non-stop rant about how they were now lost with hardly anything to keep them alive in this place, and that he would most likely die from the lack of coffee and food since they had left school amidst lunchtime. So he stopped walking, turned to face Tweek, and quickly kissed him.

The slowly calming blonde relaxed himself into the kiss, and after a few more seconds, Craig pulled back with a smile. "Just a little longer Tweekers." They resumed their venture. "We'll be there soon so hang tight, or do you want me to carry you?"

Craig looked back just in time to see Tweek's cheeks flush a light pink, he rapidly shook his head. "N-no, I can still walk. But you owe me coffee."

Craig rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah yeah I gotcha. Let's hurry up or we'll miss our chance."

Tweek raised a questioning eyebrow. "Miss what? We're gonna shoot fireworks or something? But it's still daylight."

"Nah not fireworks plus this is South Park, I doubt anybody'll care. Daytime or not. It's even better, trust me."

And Tweek did thus they proceeded walking in comfortable silence.

* * *

After five additional minutes, Craig stopped them in front of a pack of bushes and he released Tweek's hand. "Alright I want you to stay right here for a little while okay? I'll make this quick."

Tweek looked skeptical about being left alone, but the reassuring gleam in Craig's amber eyes blatantly told him not to worry so he nodded his head. "Okay, but be quick...who knows what's out here," he urged, clutching his canteen close to his chest. Craig gave him a quick peck on the lips before going into the bushes, leaving Tweek to himself. He gripped his canteen tighter with a slight shiver, glancing around for anything that might come to get him.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait long, because after a minute or two, Craig returned, keeping true to his word. "So everything okay?" Tweek asked with a relieved smile. "No deadly, poisonous snakes or bugs over there?"

Craig chuckled as he shook his head. "Nope, all's clear so let's go." He grabbed Tweek's hand and they entered through the bushes together, the blonde shouting that the bushes were out to get him as they constantly poked and scratched him which made Craig laugh.

The trek through the shrubs was short, when they entered the clearing, Tweek's blue-green eyes widened at the sight before him.

Craig ambled over towards the middle of a cliff where a blanket was placed at, and sat down on it. "Here we are, the best spot in the town next to Stark's Pond that has a really nice view. I wanted to bring you here at night where it'll really look beautiful, but I couldn't wait to show you and this is important than school anyway."

The scene was breathtaking in Tweek's point of view, it still being the afternoon. The sun was set high and bright in the sky accompanied by some puffy white clouds, bringing forth a tender breeze that added to the already cold weather. A couple of birds were chirping and flying about, the town was blanketed in snow from yesterday morning painting the buildings and other areas a pretty white.

"This is awesome," Tweek breathed in awe. He neared the blanket noticing that on it was a container filled with coffee and a bag containing what he assumed was lunch, the sweet smell of the mocha amplifying the gorgeous scenery. He sat down next to his boyfriend, and poured a good amount of his favorite beverage into his canteen; instantly warming him up. Tweek brought the brim of his bottle up to his lips, and took in the delicious taste with a few gulps. Exhaling a content sigh, he snuggled into Craig's arms.

"I love you dude."

"Love you too," Craig said back with a gentle smile, kissing his forehead. They basked in each others company throughout their time there until Craig deemed it late enough; which was around the mid-evening. He packed everything back into his bookbag except the empty coffee container, he handed that to Tweek who gladly took it.

"Thanks. You know you make the best coffee right?" 

"Only to you, yeah," Craig grinned at the compliment, standing up then shouldering his bookbag straight.

"Yeah that's true," Tweek smiled. "I had fun today, even though all we did was talk, eat, drink coffee, and cuddle. But I enjoyed every single thing of it."

Craig pulled him into a hug. "Anything for you Tweekers," he whispered into his ear.

Tweek blushed again, and they separated a little to share a passionate kiss at the same height as the setting sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Not one of my best but the next Creek one-shot will be better. I hope you enjoyed and the next paring: Staig)


	6. Craig's Little Uke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the sixth chapter featuring Staig. Please enjoy)

"Goddamn it quit callin' me that already!" Shouted an annoyed Stan Marsh.

He and his boyfriend Craig Tucker were at his house on a Sunday mid-afternoon, enjoying their week of Spring break. Craig decided that he wanted to be with his little "uke" during the whole break, a word Stan despised greatly after looking up what it meant. Stan, of course agreed, but not with him being an uke. He may not be taller than Craig, but he was pretty sure he was just as strong as him thanks to football, so that's something...right?

After Stan's exploding statement, he calmed down and they watched a short anime video on YouTube Kenny had suggested for them to watch from their position on Stan's bed. "Ya know, I just thought of somethin'," Craig suddenly said.

Stan paused the video to look at the other noirette. "Yeah, and what's that?" 

Craig took the laptop from Stan's lap, and simply said, "I'll show you instead." Stan shrugged, stretching his legs out while he waited. A minute passed by when Craig got  his attention by saying that he had found it. 

Stan scooted over to look at the screen, lifting a questioning eyebrow at what he saw. "Ummm you wanted to show me cat ears why?"  

"So you can wear one of course, my little uke," Craig answered with an sly glint in his eyes.

After that statement, a tick mark popped on Stan's forehead as he gritted his teeth. "For the last freakin' time I'm not an uke or little! You only beat me by like two inches. Bump you I'm gonna play some Black Ops 3." He pushed himself towards the edge of his bed and got off of it, heading to his t.v.

Craig rolled his eyes. He turned off the laptop, closed it, then placed it beside him. "C'mon I was joking, God."

"Yeah whatever," Stan said dismissively. "Wanna wreak some scrubs online with me?" 

He handed Craig a controller, and he took it with smirk. "Hell yeah."

They played COD Black Ops 3 for a good two hours, Craig shooting people with pure skills whereas Stan trolled by just knifing them. When it reached **4:00 p.m.** Stan left the lobby they were in, but not without hearing someone calling him a knifing fag to which both he and Craig laughed at. He got up to stretch then turned his game off followed by his television.

Craig yawned and sat there on the bed, staring at Stan which caused him to blush lightly. "What? Somethin' on me?" Stan asked twisting his body around to see if anything was on him.

"No. Can't I look at my sexy boyfriend without a reason?" Craig inquired, still looking at him.

"Nah not really," Stan stopped moving with a shrug. "But you get this look whenever you look at me though and it's kinda freaky. Makes you look like you're in a trance or somethin."

"Yeah I do be in trance when I'm starin' at that fine ass of yours," Craig pointed out looking at said ass.

Stan blushed again as he turned to face him. "Thanks, but Kyle beats me in that department."

"I don't think so but okay." The tall teen then formed his lips into a teasing grin as he said the words, "My little uke." He got up from the bed and walked over to his annoyed all over again boyfriend.

Stan sighed. "Looks like I'm gonna have to get used to you calling me that. I blame anime," he deadpanned.

"Damn right you will and blame Japan, they're the ones who make them," Craig corrected placing his hands around Stan's waist. They slowly leaned in to each others face until their lips brushed against one another's and they kissed.

They locked lips for some seconds then pulled apart. "I'm bored now," Stan declared. "Wanna go chill outside?"

"When you say chill, do you mean literally ooor," Craig trailed off as a rhetorical joke.

"Yeah let's go out in nothin' but our underwear and freeze are asses off til the boredom's gone," Stan answered sarcastically with an eye roll. 

Craig flipped him off, narrowing his eyes in slight anger. "No need to be a smart ass, I was joking. Again."

Grinning, Stan kissed his cheek. "Duh, I was joking too. But in a smart way."

Craig flicked his forehead, then they left out of Stan's room. The teen's parents weren't home, and Shelly was out somewhere he nor Craig didn't care about knowing. Upon nearing the front door, they reached for their respective jackets when Stan suddenly took Craig's instead of his own.

"Let's switch things up," Stan proposed with a smirk. "You wear my jacket and I'll wear yours including each others gloves. This is step one into curing boredom."

Craig shrugged. "Alright whatever you say." They slipped on each others jackets and gloves, Craig's being a little bit big on Stan's figure and Stan's being a little bit small on Craig. They both looked at each other and shrugged lazily. 

"Sucks we don't have our hats, it would complete the look," Stan said, stating his opinion. He opened the door, and they walked out into the cold with him closing the door behind him.

Once they left the front of the Marsh's house, Craig turned to Stan. "So what's step tw-"

_"SPLAT"_

Craig was cut off by a snowball colliding into his face.

Stan burst out laughing at the sneaky stunt he pulled off, failing to see Craig wipe the snow off of his scowling yet smiling face, then bend down and ball up a snowball of his own; smacking Stan dead in his face in return. It was Craig's turn to laugh as Stan spluttered wiping the snow off, he flipped him off and Craig did the same.

From there they had a full blown snowball fight, one straying away from it's intended target and hitting Kenny in the face, who was making his way over to Stan's house to talk about the anime he had them watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: I also plan on doing a Staig fic after this or when I'm close to finishing. I hope you enjoyed and the next paring: Twyle)


	7. Tweek's New Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the seventh chapter featuring Twyle. Please enjoy)

Tweek Tweak was with Clyde Donovan at the mall on a Wednesday afternoon. Clyde had pulled Tweek out of school before the crazy haired blonde could get to the cafeteria, which resulted in him screaming that he was being kidnapped and for someone to help him. Sadly Craig was sick today so he couldn't help the poor boy, and Token was used to this so he didn't bother.

Clyde laughed at his paranoid friend. "Tweek calm down, it's just me dude."

Tweek turned around to glare at the laughing brunette. "Clyde you asshole, you know how I get when people sneak up on me."

Clyde waved him off. "Yeah I know but anyway, we're ditchin' this joint, c'mon." He grabbed Tweek by the hand again, but the blonde pulled back.

"What about my coffee? At least let me get that first."

Clyde sighed, but followed Tweek to the teachers lounge for his coffee canteen. The administrators allowed him to put his drink in their refrigerator now since he's calmed down from his twitching and other over-excited activities. Ever since Tweek limited himself to only consuming coffee made by Craig, he's been less twitchy but still suffered from paranoia. And apparently Tweek's new change caught a certain redhead's eye.

Clyde knew that Tweek wasn't aware of the crush Kyle Broflovski had on him. With Kyle being one of the hottest guys in the school next to Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh, and a couple of other males, if Tweek knew that Kyle liked him the pressure would be too great for him to handle. That Clyde was certain of. But he didn't care for he was going to make sure that the Jewish teen confessed to Tweek as soon as possible. He's going to take his friend to the mall to give him a makeover.

Once they reached the teachers lounge, Tweek gasped suddenly. Clyde looked at him with a lifted brow, Tweek turning to the bewildered brunette with wide eyes. "I forgot my canteen at Craig's!" He exclaimed in a panic.

Clyde could feel a non-stop rant about how the blonde was going to die without his coffee, and how he deserved it for abandoning his precious, so he covered Tweek's mouth before he could start rambling. "Relax man, you'll be fine. I'll buy you some once we leave and don't refuse it either. Let's hurry up an' go already." He grabbed Tweek's hand once more, and ushered them out of the school straight to Clyde's vehicle: a beat up truck he never thought of repairing nor cleaning.

"So where are we going?" Tweek asked once they were seated inside the truck. The interior looked better than the exterior.

"Have you noticed anyone looking at you lately?" Clyde asked a question of his own, ignoring Tweek's. "I mean not in a creepy, stalkerish kinda way, but with adoration or some shit like that?"

"Someone's been looking at me?" Tweek questioned as he fastened his seatbelt. "And with adoration? Why? I'm not that good looking or anything…or could I be a wanted suspect for something?! I didn't do anything I swear!"

"Tweek trust me, you are good looking," Clyde said truthfully, ignoring the blonde's outburst. "I mean, c'mon your eyes for starters dude, they're pretty and now that you don't twitch an' shit anymore, that doubles the points. So what we're gonna do today is head down to the mall, and give you a makeover to impress the person who likes you."

Tweek blinks twice, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. "Umm okay, but you mind telling who the person is, and do you have the money to do this?" 

Clyde shook his head as he started his vehicle. "Nah I wanna see both of your faces when you see each other, and yes I do have the money to this."

He drove off with Tweek telling him to put on his seatbelt to the mall.

**Time skip: The next day after school**

Kyle opened his locker to put his books in to, but before he could do so, a folded piece of paper fell from out of it. Sighing, he bent down to pick it up, having received a lot love letters and thought that today would be the one day he didn't get any. He opened and read it:

**_"Hi I know that you're tired of getting these love letters, but I just wanted to get this off my chest and be done with it. Whenever you read this, please meet me at Stark's pond after school today if it's not too much trouble. I look forward to seeing you."  
_ **

Well when it's put that way, Kyle didn't have the heart to decline such a polite letter, and he knew Cartman wasn't this crafty with his words. No matter how many times he'd tried to fool him into believing that the notes were from actual confessors. Kyle placed his books into his locker, then grabbed his bookbag. He closed the metal door then headed towards the school's double doors, walking out them and going to his car. He entered his ride, and drove to Stark's Pond, not seeing a smiling Clyde standing by his truck as he left the school's parking lot.

Upon arriving at the well known pond, Kyle parked his car across from the meeting spot then got out. He crossed the street and walked over to the bench where he found a blonde haired figure sitting on it. Kyle slowed his pace as he approached the person, this was actually his third time receiving a love letter from a guy, but none were never formal or nice about it. No matter how handsome, sexy, or whatever this guy was, he only had eyes for a certain crazy haired blonde and no one else.

Kyle cleared his throat. "Umm excuse me?"

The individual's shoulders flinched slightly. After a second or more, they turned their head around to look at Kyle. Both of their eyes widened in complete shock.

"Kyle?"

"Tweek?" They asked simultaneously, gaping at each other then blushing afterwards once realization struck them.

Tweek stood up from the bench and Kyle instantly took in his crush's new appearance. Tweek's hair was tamed, combed and gelled back all the way down to his shoulders, he's wearing a black V-neck t-shirt exposing his collarbones Kyle's lime-green eyes lingered on for about ten seconds. The left side of Tweek's shirt was partly tucked into his ripped blue jeans revealing part of a green and black studded belt. A green studded wristband was on his left wrist and a black studded one was on his right, and he's still wearing the shoes he wore today: green converse, completing the look.

Kyle could practically drool right now, not even caring in the slightest at the embarrassment he'll undergo if he did something like that.

Tweek rubbed his left arm sheepishly, still blushing. "U-umm well, this is kinda-"

"Awkward? Yeah," Kyle finished for him.

The awkwardness shifted into verbal silence.

Kyle scratched the back of his head, and broke the uncomfortable silent atmosphere by saying, "Ahh, screw it." He rounded the bench, and the next thing Tweek knew his lips were meshed against Kyle's. The force was soft with careful precision. Blue-green eyes enlarged in resurfacing shock, but slowly slid closed the longer the kiss progressed. The two remained that way until they both needed air, Kyle pulling back madly blushing and panting slightly. He averted his attention down to the ground away from the equally blushing and panting blonde. 

"S-sorry about that," Kyle apologized, abashed. "I-I don't know what came over me, no I mean I do but-"

Tweek's chuckle interrupted him. As he looked up, Tweek glanced down at his hand going for the embarrassed redhead's own. "It's okay," once both hands interlocked with each other, Tweek looked back up into Kyle's eyes with a smile Kyle classified as adorable. "I like you too."

Kyle couldn't resist himself and he kissed Tweek again, this time without the threat of dying of oxygen depletion. They pulled apart slowly, their hands still intertwined as they shared a sweet smile. Kyle motioned for them to sit down on the bench, and from there they chatted about whatever that came to mind while Clyde fist pumped at his success from behind a tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Had fun typing this also and I hope you enjoyed reading it. The next paring: Styde)


	8. Boys Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the eighth chapter featuring Styde the last pairing. Please enjoy)

"What do you call cheese that isn't yours?" 

Stan sighed at yet another one of his boyfriend's crappy jokes. Who hadn't heard this one before? "Not-cho cheese," he answered in a bored tone.

"Aww c'mon you're no fun dude," Clyde whined with a pout.

Stan rolled his eyes. "Yeah because all your jokes have already been heard of Clyde."

The brunette stuck his tongue out at him, then laid down on the floor. They were over Stan's house for a boys night out for the weekend. Stan invited his boyfriend, Kenny who was also on the floor but was sat Indian style, Craig who agreed because he had nothing better to do over the weekend was sat on the couch along with Kyle and Tweek. Stan was sat in a chair he'd got from the dining table by the couch.

"I got a joke," Kenny announced.

"If it's the "boo bees" joke again," Craig threatened. "I swear-"

"Nah it's a different one."

"Boobies?" Clyde sat up appearing interested. "I wanna hear it!"

Craig rolled his eyes. "It's boo bees not boobies you nut, plus it's not even funny," he admitted dully.

"Oh really now? Says the guy who smiled and kissed me after I told it to him," Kenny boasted.

Craig blushed and flipped him off while the others laughed. "It was a challenge, and you were suppose to make me laugh not smile you freakin' idiot."

"I still wanna hear it so teeeell meeeee," Clyde whined again crossing his arms. Stan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's like they're a "couple" of babies eh?" Kyle joked-more like tried to joke. "No? Okay." Tweek face palmed at his attempt at humor, and the redhead just shrugged. "Hey, I tried but it's true. Stan and Clyde are crybabies."

"I'm not a crybaby. I only cried twice, and that was it," Stan confessed shooting him a glare.

"Yeah and the two times you cried were about?" Kyle pushed with a sly smile. Stan blushed, but didn't respond back making the redhead smirk victoriously. "Thought so. If I wanna make crappy jokes like Kenny, then I'll do so."

"Oi! My jokes aren't always bad."

"Please don't," Tweek mumbled as he shook his head.

Kyle patted his boyfriend's (Or friend's. Whatever you want them be because _I_ ship them together) head. "Aww Tweeky don't be like that. I'll get good at it eventually."

"Oh yeah my joke," Kenny remembered. "You asshole's let me tell it already before I forget it." Everyone groaned except Clyde who said "Finally," and Kyle. "Ahem. Alright, knock knock."

"Really? A knock knock joke?" Craig deadpanned.

"Yes a knock knock joke, now knock knock bitch." 

"Why the hell are you telling it to me?" 

"Someone say who's there already, God."

"Who's there?" Stan and Clyde asked in unison, though their tones differed from the other. One was dull while the other was intrigued. Kyle laughed at Kenny's irritation, Tweek just sat there drinking his coffee calmly.

"Thank you," Kenny huffed. "Beets."

Stan rolled his eyes, already knowing this joke as well. Clyde beamed. "Beets who?"

"Beets me." Then he and Kenny both laughed like it was the best joke that had been ever told.

"They're freakin' retarded," Craig commented with the shake of his head.

"Yeeah I guess," Stan shrugged. "But I'm slowly getting used to it though. Now I might have to deal with Kyle's shit jokes." Said redhead heard him and flipped him off.

"Whatever you say Marsh. Anyway I'm gonna play the game, anyone wanna join me?"

Clyde and Kenny had stopped laughing a few seconds prior to his question. "If you're gonna play Black Ops 3, then I'm good. You're a total asshole when you play that game dude, a _huge_ one," Clyde said. Craig shot him the bird.

"I'm in," Kenny volunteered with a goofy grin. "Let's troll people online, I still wanna laugh at shit." 

Craig flipped him off too. "No I don't feel like dealing with faggy, whiny 10 year old's or anyone bitching in the game tonight. So screw you guys I'm playin' alone then." He got up from the couch, and walked over to the t.v where the game console was also placed.

"Stan..can I talk to you for a sec in the kitchen?" Clyde suddenly whispered to his boyfriend. Stan cocked an eyebrow, but obliged nonetheless. 

"Alright wha-" Stan got cut off by Clyde kissing him.

They kissed for at least ten seconds until Stan pulled back, giving his boyfriend a deadpan look. "Really? You wanted me back here just to kiss me?" 

Clyde scratched his cheek whilst blushing in embarrassment. "W-well yeah, I mean I thought you would be embarrassed if I kissed you in front of them."

"Nah," Stan dismissed with the wave of his hand. "They already know we're together so I'm sure they won't mind us being all lovey-dovey in front of them...not like we would do crap like that anyway."

Clyde chuckled, and gave him a quick kiss then they walked back into the living room. "Awww the baby couple came back from licking each others boo booo's," Kenny teased. Both he and Kyle laughed as the couple flipped them off.

Clyde dragged Stan over to the couch, and they sat in Craig's spot. When said noirette turned on the t.v and game station then turned around to head back to his seat with a controller in hand, he saw that his spot was taken and he glared at them giving them two middle fingers as he walked to the chair Stan sat in while they laughed.

"I just thought of somethin'," Kenny declared as Craig played the game. "And no it's not another joke."

"Awwww."

"It better not be."

"This is like a sleepover sooo shouldn't we ya know be playing truth or dare or spin the bottle?" Kenny then quickly added, "Oh wait I forgot your pops doesn't drink anymore so spin the bottle's out."

"Yeah, Ken's right. Let's play truth or dare," Kyle agreed.

"How about no?" Craig declined, his eyes glued to the television's screen.

"Bump truth or dare, let's have a joke off!" Clyde piqued.

"Hell yeah!" Kenny and Kyle chorused in agreement.

Stan sighed with a small smile. "I'll sit this one out, I'll just make snide remarks on you guys' shitty jokes."

"I'll sit this one out too," Tweek said. Craig didn't say anything concerning to what the others were talking about except, "Fuckin' dumb shit" to the t.v.

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you two are boring and this is your house Stan. At least tell one 'shitty' joke with us."

"Yeah I wanna hear you tell a joke since you're always saying mines are 'old and unoriginal'," Clyde mimicked like a little child as he repeated the past words Stan said to him, pouting again as he did so.

"Umm they actually are dude," Kenny concurred to the brunette.

Hurt immediately glistened in Clyde's lavender orbs as he directed the pair at the blonde. "Kenny how could you?! I thought we were joking buddies, how could you side with the non-jokster?!"

"We are Clyde we are, and I'm not," Kenny reassured hurriedly. "I-it's just that your jokes aren't as shitty as mine. You have to literally have your brain shit out a joke for it to be shit. Don't worry I'll teach ya." Clyde seemed pleased at the idea.

"God you guys are over-dramatics and disgusting," Stan cringed. "Anyway I'll start first to get it over with."

"Don't forget to let your brain shit out a joke for ya," the blonde advised.

"I don't need to think, I already know what to say."

"Oh this I gotta hear," Craig grinned pausing the game.

Stan cleared his throat before saying  **(Insert an actual funny joke here)** ; then silence. Clyde broke it first by stifling a laugh only for it to be let free not even three seconds later, the rest following suit.

After a minute or two, Tweek was the first to calm down. "H-holy shit dude, that was actually really funny," he sighed the remnant laughs away as he rubbed his glossy eyes. "I actually thought it was gonna suck."

"Thanks Tweek," Stan smiled rubbing under his nose.

The others stopped laughing after awhile. Kenny and Clyde turned to Stan with a serious look on their face that caused him to sweatdrop. "Stan, you are now me and Clyde's sensei," Kenny demanded with Clyde nodding his head in agreement.

"Teach us to be funny Stan-sensei!" They chorused in his face.

"Damn Marsh, never knew you could actually tell jokes that funny," Craig said, his monotone gone.

All eyes looked at the normal voiced Craig, the tall teen cleared his throat then glared at them with light pink cheeks. "You bastards didn't hear shit," he said with his monotone back. He resumed playing the game like nothing happened.

They all sweatdropped with a dumbfounded blink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: The last pairing is now done, and I hope you enjoyed this fic)


End file.
